Hello, It is so very nice to meet you
by helloxsweetie
Summary: Idris, otherwise known as the TARDIS or sexy, and the Doctor take their make-shift TARDIS for a test drive and end up running into someone unexpected.   Doctor/River/TARDIS


"Right" The Doctor said, fastening the knotch onto the makeshift TARDIS. "What could possibly go wrong?"

Idris looked sideways at him with cocked brows, thinking that beneath all of that bravery he really was just a mad man. "Oh yes" she said, lifting her long dress and stepping up into the exposed inner core, "Because, my Doctor, your plans are always entirely full proof, are they?"

The Doctor returned her unsteady gaze, mashing his teeth together and placing his hand on the ignition coathanger. He hesitated.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Idris questioned. He'd never thought twice about pushing her buttons - much to her dislike. He was impulsive and brimming with false confidence, not to mention entirely mad. The perfect travelling companion, and she'd always loved a party.

"We should take her for a test drive first" Idris said, matter-of-factly before quickly covering her mouth with her fingers and giving a scoffed giggle. "You were about to say that, weren't you?"

"Oooh, stop showing off!" The Doctor said, feigning irritation and screwing up his face like a child might when they were being told off. He removed his hand from the coathanger and leaned against the singular wall of the TARDIS with a thud, sulkingly.

"You think that was showing off. Watch this..." Idris spoke with cunning, and all but lept towards the Doctor, tugging hard on the coathanger.

"Wai-;" The Doctor yelled, lunging forward but missing the women by a moment. He fell forward onto the console, knocking a few of the buttons with her chest as the exposed and entirely tattered TARDIS offered a familiar sound and shock violently.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" The Doctor yelped over the loud sound of engines.

Idris, in the meantime, had taken hold of a sturdy panel and held it tightly. She looked closely at her companion through the loose hair that flew in front of her face - both with admiration and pity. Poor thing, she thought. "Just hold on, we are almost there" She said, surprisingly calm even as the shuddering TARDIS threatened to fall to pieces around her.

And then the sound stopped, and the Doctor fell to the floor with an unceremonious bang as they finally came to a halt. He heaved for a moment, pushing his sweaty hair back and perching himself up on her elbow.

Idris, who laughed quite intently at the sight of his sprawled on the ground, offered him a slender hand in help. "Come on then, get up. You don't want _her _to see you like _this _do you?"

"Who? Where exactly am I..?" The Doctor questioned, not entirely sure what he was supposed to call her. Idris? Perhaps. TARDIS, probably not. He'd always called her sexy, but that hardly seemed appropriate. He took her clammy hand and hoisted himself up. His eyes widened as he caught glimpse of their destination over the mounding console that had constricted his view.

"_We_" Idris corrected "Are in Eqypt, my Doctor. And this time, you can't leave my doors open during a sandstorm and ravage my insides" She continued, letting go of the Doctors hands and wandering, almost absent mindedly, out of the gaping exit.

"And this is a..."

"Dig. An archelogical dig" Idris burst with excitment, turning back to the Doctor. Her eye beamed like a childs would on Christmas morning.

The Doctor wandered slowly out of the TARDIS, noticing the huge area that had been flagged and roped in. There must have been a few hundred people meandering the area. His mouth was agape, bowtie astrew and his hair flopping back in front of his eyes.

Idris moved beside him, leaning shoulder to shoulder. They both knew why Idris had brought them here, on this exact day to this exact place.

"River" The Doctor said, knowingly.

"I've always wanted to meet her, you know - properly. Besides, I need someone to try out my new kissing idea with"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, though his heart beated fast within his chest at the thought of it all. He took a few steps forward, looking down on the tiny people who were at great distance from where the TARDIS had landed, more or less safely, atop a hill of sand.

"You never take me where I want to go" The Doctor said, looking at his beautiful TARDIS embodiment with a hard face.

"Yes, my Doctor, but I have always taken you where you need to go" Idris stole his hand and pulled him forward.

His face softened, and he obliged. 


End file.
